1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a motorcycle crash bar lift for use in connection with motorcycle crash bars. The motorcycle crash bar lift has particular utility in connection with a gear driven pivotal crash bar capable of lifting a fallen motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle crash bar lifts are desirable for providing the functions of both a crash bar and in the event the motorcycle falls over can be used as a lift. A need was felt for a crash bar that had the added feature of being pivotal and gear driven for lifting a fallen motorcycle.
The use of motorcycle crash bars is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,126 to Yaple discloses a powered motorcycle lift/stand assembly having a ground-contacting lower stand unit rotatable about an axis on an upper stand unit. Parking is accomplished by rotation of said lower stand into said ground-contacting position, followed by downward pivoting of said upper stand unit, thereby raising said rear end of said motorcycle. The stand is raised by reversing the sequence. Ground contacting area, stand width, and stability are increased while simultaneously retaining maximum road clearance. However, the Yaple '126 patent does not have a gear driven pivotal crash bar capable of lifting a fallen motorcycle.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,890 to Vertucci discloses a combination leg shield and crash bar for motorcyles, allowing for stability and safety of riding, free movement of the legs, yet providing protection for the rider from wind, rain, mud, water, cold, insects. The leg shield is mounted in combination with the crash bar by means of clamps and is aesthetically pleasing. However, the Vertucci '890 patent does not have a gear driven pivotal crash bar capable of lifting a fallen motorcycle.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,265 to Yaple discloses a motorcycle lift stand and actuator that comprises upper and lower stand units on each side of the motorcycle. This configuration enables independent raising of the motorcycle when resting on either side, as well as providing a normal parking function. Also disclosed is an improved linear actuator comprising a plurality of concentric telescoping members. Two embodiments of single groove ball return elements are disclosed. However, the Yaple '265 patent does not have a gear driven pivotal crash bar capable of lifting a fallen motorcycle.
Yet further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,402 to Soo Hoo discloses a two wheel motorized vehicle side wheel outrigger assembly for each side of a motorcycle, includes an arm pivotally connected to a mounting plate which in turn is attached rigidly to the frame of the vehicle. A strut is fixed to the arm and extends outwardly and rearwardly therefrom for supporting rotatably a wheel mounted at the outer end thereof. A piston cylinder assembly has a piston rod pivotally connected to the arm for latching releasably the arm to connect rigidly and releasably and the wheel in position for adding stability to the vehicle. A bypass conduit connects the interiors of the cylinder housing between the opposite sides of the piston head for enabling the piston head to move within the cylinder during normal operation of the vehicle to permit in turn the wheel to follow freely the contours of the ground and to absorb impacts encountered by the wheel. A valve is connected in fluid communication with the conduit for interrupting selectively the fluid communication between opposite sides of the cylinder assembly to prevent the wheel and its strut from moving relative to the mounting plate, thereby rendering the side wheel assembly to become rigid. The side wheel assemblies are adapted to fold upwardly and inwardly when not in use. However, the Soo Hoo '402 patent does not have a gear driven pivotal crash bar capable of lifting a fallen motorcycle.
Further still, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,519 to Larsen et al. discloses a motorcycle safety bar. However, the Larsen et al. '519 patent does not have a gear driven pivotal crash bar capable of lifting a fallen motorcycle.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,528 to Kelly discloses a stabilizing device which prevents a motorcycle from tipping over. The device is mounted on the lower portion of a motorcycle and includes a member which pivots about an axis which is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the motorcycle. The lower portion of the pivotal member extends outwardly from beneath the motorcycle away from either side of the motorcycle. Stops in the stabilizing device prevent the pivotal member from rotating more than a certain number of degrees relative to the motorcycle. The stabilizing device includes an outrigger wheel assemblies attached to the lower outermost extremities of the pivotal member. Each of the outrigger wheel assemblies includes a platform which receives the motorcyclists feet and a caster mounted wheel which will pivot and follow the direction of motion of the motorcycle whenever the wheel contacts the ground surface. However, the Kelly '528 patent does not have a gear driven pivotal crash bar capable of lifting a fallen motorcycle.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motorcycle crash bar lift that allows a gear driven pivotal crash bar capable of lifting a fallen motorcycle. The Yaple '126, Vertucci '890, Yaple '265, Soo Hoo '402, Larsen et al. '519 and Kelly '528 patents make no provision a gear driven pivotal crash bar capable of lifting a fallen motorcycle.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved motorcycle crash bar lift which can be used for a gear driven pivotal crash bar capable of lifting a fallen motorcycle. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the motorcycle crash bar lift according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a gear driven pivotal crash bar capable of lifting a fallen motorcycle.